


Happy Fiftieth To Me

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [42]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Double Penetration, Moresomes, Multi, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 'present day' timeline where Alex Cabot met John Doggett at some point and they became casual lovers.  For John's fiftieth birthday, Alex indulges one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fiftieth To Me

I curled my fingers around her hips. Peeled my eyes open to watch her bouncing on me. She's beautiful. Amazing. She invited me out for my birthday. There wasn't much 'out'. Just a drink or two, then up to the room.

She hadn't invited her friend, but since he was in town, and watching a woman suck another man off gets me hot, I didn't say 'no'. And she did. She dropped to her knees in that short sheath of a black dress and drew the black man's cock from his jeans. She took him between her lips and my own jeans seemed to shrink three sizes.

When she reached beneath her dress to touch herself, I couldn't wait any longer. I knelt behind her. I pushed her dress up over her hips, then pushed my cock into her easily as I tossed the condom wrapper in the general direction of the trashcan.

I knew this wasn't just for me. This was a fantasy she'd had for a while - having two guys at the same time. My birthday was convenient. Even if she didn't say it. Either way - happy fiftieth to me.

I tried to remember the man's name. She'd mentioned it before tonight but with my dick buried in her, my head couldn't pull the name from my memory.

His big dark hands curled in her hair. She moaned and sucked him harder. He groaned, losing it. I felt all of it and started fucking her faster. I met the man's eyes briefly across Alex's bowed back and I knew he was enjoying her as much as I was.

He must have given her some prearranged signal, because she drew her mouth off him and curled her hand around his dark length to stroke him the rest of the way off. That was so hot it had me coming sooner than I'd planned. Though I don't think Alex noticed. She just moaned and rested her head on Fin's thigh. Fin - right, that was his name.

After all that, I needed to rest. I crawled onto the bed and flopped onto my back. Spent, sated and happy.

Alex was tugging off my clothes while I made weak attempts at a protest. I didn't really want to wear any clothes at all anyway. Really. Especially not after she started rubbing her naked skin all over my body.

She stretched out on top of me. When she moaned, I could feel it in my chest. I had no idea what was going on until I peered around her shoulder. Fin was working his fingers slowly into her ass. My cock started to take notice again.

How the hell was Fin picking up on my kinks so easily? Okay, maybe I was reading too much into it. He could've just been in the moment. Since I hadn't ever told Alex about either of these I've witnessed tonight.

I took a deep breath and kissed Alex's neck. I felt her mouth bend into a grin as she pressed up to line herself up with my cock. She slid into place, then leaned forward. Fin crawled up behind her and slid himself into her ass. That was a new and intriguing sensation. My eyes snapped closed and it was all I could do to hold on - to everything

Fin and I coordinated our legs on the bed, then a steady rhythm in and out of Alex's body as we fucked her. She was moaning deeply and biting my shoulder in ecstasy,

After Fin came and pulled out, Alex sat up over my hips to fuck herself to orgasm. And, dammit, if my eyes didn't clamp down again. I missed her beautiful face in the throes of climax.

All-in-all, though, perfect birthday.


End file.
